A Grand Surprise
by Laurenke1
Summary: If Severus Snape thought that nothing unexpected could happen because Harry Potter was his lover, he was very much mistaken and that mistake certainly was a big surprise. mpreg, slash, sshp, au warning, one shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: I promised myself I would never write an mpreg of Harry Potter. I broke that promise and now I am breaking another promise of writing another one. It will be similar in writing to the other story in style and such, small little drabbles. **

**Warnings: slash (obviously) and mpreg, au warning. **

**Title: A grand surprise**

**Summary: If Severus Snape thought that nothing unexpected could happen because Harry Potter was his lover, he was very much mistaken and that mistake certainly was a big surprise. **

**Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter**

**Author: Laurenke1. **

"Surely you are wrong!" The deep baritone voice of Severus Snape feared Potions Master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry send chills of fear down anybody's spine who heard it. Luckily for the students, the Hospital Wing was deserted so they did not need to scamper away fearfully.

"No, Severus, I am sure I am correct. I can let you listen again if want to?" Madam Pomfrey, the stern mediwitch smiled at the dark haired Professor. She picked up her wand and the potions vials which she had been busy stocking the moment Severus Snape had sped inside, slamming the door shut behind him and demanding she examine him.

"I am sure it will all be well, my dear….Severus where are you going? You need…."

"I need to have a word with a certain someone." The younger wizard sneered, drawing his cloak around him as he swung his long legs over the bed and tested to make sure they would hold his weight. In the past few weeks they had on occasion not done so, hence his trip to the Hospital Wing.

Poppy looked amused, smiling as she watched him stride out confidently with long legs towards his destination. She knew where he was going, hopefully he wouldn't shout too much since class was still in session, oh well, at least her afternoon would be filled then.

Hp

Severus paused before the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, pinching the bridge of his nose before as he heard the soft lull of his lover's voice. His lover for six years now. Soon to be ex lover or unable to love, if he had a say about it. He growled.

How did the little brat dare? How dare he do this to Severus?

Drawing up his anger and himself to his impressive height, he pounded on the door twice before proceeding inside, hearing the small first years gasp as he stalked inside, scowl plastered to his face with practiced ease.

The dark eyebrows rose as the green eyes frowned at him from behind the glasses as the hair shifts a little, showing the famed scar as Harry Potter, Defense against the Dart Arts Teacher turned. He held the book in his hand, faltering for a moment as he finally spoke. "Professor Snape, what a surprise. What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing, you have helped me enough, Potter!" Severus could care less that the growl was making the students uneasy or that the green eyes dulled for a moment. He turned to the students as Harry collected himself.

"Shoo, be gone with you!"

The students stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, you can't just dismiss my class."

"I just have in case you failed to notice, whelp!" Severus turned to the class who was wide eyed and more than a little fearful. Nobody called the Savior of the Wizarding World and the Vanquisher of the Dark whelp, except for Severus.

For a moment he enjoyed the perplexed expression on his beloved's face before he growled, remembering the reason he was here as a wave of nausea overcame him. He finally lost his temper. "Any more lingering and I will take points! Be gone with you!"

The students scrambled over each other in the hurry to leave the classroom and the irritated Potions Master behind. Harry watched with a bemused expression as the students finally left the classroom. He closed the book with a snap and said, turning to Severus. "What was that all about?"

The next moment the door slammed shut as Severus waved his wand before turning to him. The dark eyes were narrowed as Severus hissed, voice dropping dangerously. "Do you remember a month ago when you got frisky in the bathroom?"

Harry gave a mute nod, frowning. Severus drew closer, pushing a slender finger roughly in the smaller wizard's chest before him with a jab. "Do you also know the reason you are never topping again?"

Harry's eyes were a little bit fearful as they bore into the dark ones so close to his own. Severus felt himself growing angry, his beloved did not have any reason to be afraid of him… "Do you also remember that I got doused by the potion on accident when we went to visit Mrs. Weasley Granger in St. Mungo's?"

Harry frowned before he nodded. "Yeah, the fertility potion. The clumsy intern which you stripped raw with that wicked tongue of yours, yes, how could I forget?" Harry smiled before it faltered and then he continued, worry coloring his tone. "You were acting odd the next week or so, why is something wrong?"

Odd wasn't any decent way to describe it, Severus thought with a snort. He had been oddly submissive, something he never was. He had been cuddly too, he thought with a sneer of horror. He shook his head, sending his dark hair flying as Harry regarded him, his voice rising another pitch or so.

"Severus, is something wrong?"

"Nothing is particularly wrong if you think that a child growing in your male middle-aged lover is normal." Severus couldn't help but snarl. Yet inside, some small part of him he never bothered to acknowledge was a bit afraid of Harry's reaction. He never prepared himself for this.

"But I though…I thought you didn't like or want children…I…"

Severus raised an eyebrow, thoroughly puzzled by Harry's green eyes as they regarded him. "I didn't...I don't…."

"So you will terminate the…the child…." Harry's voice shook and Severus was painfully reminded of how young Harry was. Perhaps his brat didn't understand so he took Harry's hand, folding it to his flat stomach as he answered.

"I am pregnant, Harry. The magic we both used to sustain this child, accidentally through it was, will be very dangerous if terminate it after I reach the eight week stage…."

"But you can then, right? You are only, what, four weeks? So if you want, so you are going to, abort the child…." Harry's voice hitched on a sob and Severus hooked loose fingers underneath the smaller chin and lifted Harry's face, saying, his voice oddly gentle.

"Not without discussing it with you…"

"But I thought that we were just sleeping together and you would not…." _You would not think I was so important _went unspoken and Severus' hand tightened on Harry's. He allowed his smile to curl his lips slightly as he softly countered.

"Somewhere along those lines I have begun to consider you important enough, Mr. Potter. Important enough to consider such a decision at the very least. This is your child as well….'

"My child…." Harry softly echoed, voice dropping and his eyes shot down to where his hand was still resting against Severus'. He choked back a sob and then the green eyes rose up to meet the dark ones and the plea inside pulled Severus' doubting heart over the edge. He had been afraid all along that he would welcome the child growing inside of him, having learned of the news barely an hour ago.

He gave a curt nod and then he found himself holding a young Professor close, who sought to nearly undo him with all the muffled tears that escaped him. Severus tightened his arms around Harry, hoping that the younger wizard wouldn't be like this the whole term.

He pulled back; meeting Harry's confused eyes before he said. "Oh no! Up to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught!"

Hp

"So, how do you manage to become pregnant? As far as I heard, only females can become pregnant."

"They do, Potter. Except when one's lover is exceptionally strong, as you are." Severus flipped through the _Potions Masters Journal for Mastery of Potions_ and hummed softly to himself. Harry had settled down a little after Severus had sent him up to the Hospital Wing for the much needed Calming Draught.

"But still, how?" Severus glared at the disturbance on the couch before he sighed and said.

"Because of the fertility potion. The particular potion does not care if somebody is female or male, creating a ready womb that will stay there for a week. In itself the potion is harmless except it has to be activated by a spell and of course, fresh semen. It seems that the spell was used when we were in the room with Mrs. Weasley Granger. The moment you got frisky in the bathroom was enough it seemed. I should have been more aware of the symptoms of the spell and the potion but I suspected that it was merely a lapse in my character that sought comfort from you. Be assured it will never happen again…"

"So the hormones released in your system, causing you to be the cuddly and to be submissive, were because of the spell and the womb and if I hadn't gotten frisky on you as you say, the womb would have dissolved on itself."

Severus merely contended himself with a nod, engrossed in an article about a new variety of Healing Potions. Hands that carefully drew his jumper up made him snarl. "Now what are you doing?"

Green eyes blinked up at him sheepingly as Harry pulled back. "I just want to feel."

"There is nothing to feel. I am not to be manhandled or fondled…."

Harry drew back, his green eyes blinking before he said. "You always liked being fondled…"

"Well not anymore." Severus growled and once more absorbed in his magazine. He could feel the tension in the room deepened and Harry's eyes on him. Finally with a growl he pulled his jumper up and placed his arm on the back of the couch they were sharing.

With a shy smile, Harry moved closer and cuddled into the warmth Severus offered. The warm hand on his stomach made Severus sigh with pleasure. He felt Harry tense before his brat seemingly decided to throw all caution to the wind and moved his hand in soothing circles, his head warm against Severus' shoulder.

"You know we could get married."

Severus was sure he had heard incorrectly as he closed his magazine. Harry was looking at him, his hand warm on Severus' abdomen. Severus glanced down to where the hand was resting against taunt skin. "Just for the sake of the child…."

"The child is a reason, yes, but these past few years, being with you, well, they were the best of my life…'

"Your life must have been miserable then if the years you spend with me are the very best."

Harry was silent and as Severus glanced down at the messy bowed head, he merely placed a light kiss on the scarred forehead and drew his jumped down over Harry's hand, slipping his free hand underneath his jumper and allowed it to come and rest over Harry's, together, somehow they would find a way.

Hp

"Oh Severus that is such a pleasant surprise….!" Severus knew it had been a mistake to tell the rest of the staff. He could feel Harry's eyes on him as he drew himself up away from the well wishers, escaping behind his usual chair.

"It is not a nice surprise or even remotely pleasant. I will not be able to continue to teach my own subject!" He bit out sharply.

At two months his temper had worsened due to the nights of broken sleep and morning sickness. He was weary. Wearier that he was accustomed to being and unable to brew all night like was his wont and comfort, no instead he tossed and turned in the bed, nauseated at the worst kind of hours.

He sank back down in the chair he usually occupied. The staff room returned to normal, quieting down after this latest revelation. Severus sighed; glad the attention wasn't focused on him anymore. He took a moment to consider his options.

After he had been exonerated for the murder of Albus Dumbledore he had returned to teach at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall had welcomed him back once he had recovered from the snake bite and now, nearly 8 years after the fall of the dark Lord Voldemort he had assumed the position of deputy headmaster.

Harry Potter, the bane of his assistance and bed partner for the past five years had begun teacher 3 years after the Dark Lord's fall. Something which was supposed to be an experiment, a one night stand had turned to weeks, months and finally to years and still Severus couldn't give up on Harry.

Harry chose Severus' armrest as his spot to sit down and Professor Trelawney asked her misty voice making Severus growl with something else beside the hormones. "What do you think of the news that our Potions Master is carrying a child?"

"That it will look remarkably like me." Harry softly said, smiling shyly down at Severus. Severus merely snorted, allowing himself a smirk when he saw the commotion erupt around them. His eyes caught those of the Headmistress and she winked at him, Severus scowled.

Hp

The door to his rooms closed softly as Severus walked inside on his socks, shoes in hand. Due to the Quidditch practice his classes had ended early and he was glad for that. He didn't want to admit it but he was tired. Luckily Harry was watching the practice, or so he thought when his brat looked up, blinking sleepily up at him from his spot on the couch.

He wasn't the only one who was tired then. Somehow a soft smile lid his face as Harry got to his feet to make room for Severus. "How are you?"

"Fine, Potter…."

"You are done early."

"As are you."

"Want me to run you a bath?"

Severus' eyes lit up at the prospect. It would be very nice to enjoy a soak. He caught Harry's arm as the younger wizard walked away. "Come and join me." He purred, feeling a bit silly.

Harry's green eyes lit up and the younger wizard nodded. "Uhm, done punishing me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry's smile was wistful as the young wizard said.

"You didn't touch me once I said that thing about marriage…."

"It wasn't because of the marriage, Potter; it was because you got me knocked up." Severus pushed Harry towards the bathroom. The DADA professor's smile was bemused as he watched Severus pull his robes away.

The obeisant eyes were tired and Harry hadn't liked not to have the chance to help Severus with the pregnancy. He had kept his peace after proposing to Severus; sure the man wouldn't appreciate it. He had always wanted to make their relationship into more because truly, it had started out as just sleeping together.

Harry had never been sure of how it had happened but somehow he had fallen in love with Severus somewhere along the way. He had never anticipated that the older wizard would ever say something about liking or even loving Harry but Severus had made it clear early in their relationship that there was no fooling around with anybody else while Harry was sharing Severus' bed.

It had brought Harry nearly to tears, being unable to put into words what he was feeling until he had shouted it out to Severus. The obviously secretly bemused wizard had not said anything or even offered a hug, but allowed Harry to come to his rooms whenever he wanted to, giving him the password and adjusting the wards so Harry could always come in.

Harry recognized the sign for what it was. Severus was making room in his life for Harry. It was a big step forward for Severus was dominant and wouldn't suffer anybody else to demand his life, except for Harry. It were small things that showed and convinced Harry, Severus cared, such as their conversations over a glass of wine, small insignificant gifts, small items Harry had once mentioned wanted for Christmas, or saying things he liked and Severus doing them. Small things but they were enough and at one point, they had begun to direct his life and Harry couldn't imagine ever living without Severus.

The cool hand on his wrist made him resurface as he smiled at seeing Severus sitting in the tub. The older wizard's eyes were amused and Harry smiled before he climbed in, relaxing in the warm water against the strong chest behind him.

Arms encircled him to come and rest on the tub on either side of him and Harry rest his head back against a shoulder. For a while the water lapped at them, the silence between them soft and enjoyable.

"Is it really so hard?" Harry finally asked.

"What is?" Severus' voice rumbled through Harry's back.

Harry took a deep breath and he glanced back at Severus, knowing he was taking a huge gamble and he might destroy everything between them but he had to try. "To think that I actually want to take care of you and not because of some weird obligation I would feel for the child. I would still feel the same even if we were not going to be parents. It is just a nice bonus. I just want to be with you, to truly be with you even if you might sneer and say I am young and not knowing what I am getting myself into…"

"I know you to well to know that you are very much aware of what you are getting yourself into. " Severus frowned before he continued. "I was afraid that saying it might destroy it between us."

"It is not frail, Severus, it never was. Like you, it is always strong and always there, watching from the shadows, strengthening me, being my lifeline. The love between us is there and it is strong and I…I love you, Severus." Harry gasped a bit with silly tears.

A soft but wistful smile curled the thin lips and Harry held his breath, knowing Severus would never say such a mushy thing. "I love you too, brat."

Harry merely smiled and lay back down against Severus. He allowed himself to relax until Severus said. "I have been thinking, perhaps you are right and we should get married."

Harry shot up, pushing himself away from Severus as he glanced at the older wizard in shock. "Do you mean that?"

Severus frowned and then answered. "Only for the sake of the child, of course, wouldn't want it to be born out of wedlock."

Harry hid a grin and gave a nod. "Of course, for the sake of the child."

He placed a hand on the still flat abdomen and knew that they had suddenly taking a big leap forward and while the child may change them both, it made their relationship stronger and Harry was extremely grateful for it and he secretly suspected Severus as well.

Hp

It had happened for years that the new students had heard stories of staff members at the wizarding school but only one teacher had always managed to bring even the worst kind of students to a complete standstill and made them change directions when he could be seen billowing through the hallways.

News always travelled fast at a boarding school and gossip was a favorite pastime of both students and teachers but while some students had not learned to keep their mouth shuts, especially in the company of said scary teachers, well, they were just plain foolish.

The hallways sizzled with gossip, especially about the latest outburst of Professor Snape. The older Professor had brought a student to tears with a wicked tongue and even worse insults. Said student had been removed to the Hospital Wing and the classes had buzzed with the news of the worst temper the Potions Master had been in since Voldemort.

"I don't know how Potter can stand to be around the git. Anybody with a little bit of self decency would have told him to get a life and moved on…"

"I heard something happened to him, was about time the Great Bat learned a lesson too, everything he has done in the war…"

"No wonder he has no friends and is always in such a temper. Who would want to spend time with him if every time you say something he insults you?"

"I feel sorry for him. All he got is Potter; I mean who would want to be with such a Gryffindork. I don't know how he ever became Professor, simply because he killed You Know Who. Snape is a Slytherin, he can do much better. Potter is so damaged and in need of reassurance that it grows weary, so I think Snape is just tired. I heard that once even Lucius Malfoy would get down on his knees for Snape, I wonder why he gave it all up to be with Potter."

Harry hid his burning face as he walked up to the Great Hall for lunch. He tried to keep his face from showing but the whispers weren't helping. He sighed, knowing that control was slipping fast. He wanted to talk to somebody, anybody but in the last three weeks Severus had been extremely tired, early in the second term of the pregnancy.

The pregnancy was going well but the pressure of classes, right before the Christmas Break had brought Severus to a worst temper and sleepless nights. Harry on the other end had been extremely tired and slept soundly every night, trying to juggle their relationship, his classes and trying not to burden Severus any more.

He slipped inside his seat at the Head Table, eyes searching the students seated for lunch. He closed his eyes for just a few moments, enjoying the quietness of the early lunch as he rested his head in his hands, trying to work up a hunger feeling.

Gentle fingers wrapped around his throat and Harry struggled before he felt the warm palms press against his aching neck muscles. They lay there for a moment and Harry breathed out deeply before breathing in equally deeply and allowed the magic to flow through him.

It was like the flow loosened something inside of him as he began to speak. "They are going on about our relationship again. They doubt it and our intentions towards each other…"

He heard the soft snort behind him and he knew that Severus knew he was holding things back. The warm palms fell away and Severus said. "Very well then, up, Potter!"

Harry rose as the pounding of many feet came as the other students entered the Hall for lunch. The smirk on the lips of the Head of Slytherin House was all Harry could see before he was pulled forward, eager lips pressing against him as the pregnant man devoured him completely.

He moaned a throaty groan and allowed the dominant Slytherin to ravish him. He wrapped his arms around Severus, one hand on the small belly that was starting to develop as he smiled into their kiss. The gasps of students could be heard but he ignored it, allowing himself to focus on Severus' unique taste alone.

He could sense the amusement coming from the other man but the kiss felt so right. He forgot he was in the Hall and that all the students were staring, wondering what was going on with two Professors.

Severus finally broke the kiss to glare at the assembled students and some teachers who were snickering, Professor Flitwick hiding his obvious flushed face, Madam Hooch who grinned appreciably and Professor McGonagall who looked as stern as always. The smooth talking Potions Master cleared his throat and said like he had just done nothing more exiting then walk into the Great Hall instead of kissing his lover passionately, in the smooth dangerous soft voice his students recognized with dread.

"There will be no more speculation about Professor Potter or my intentions towards each other, they are our own. As for my temper, instead of the usual nuisance of my students, I am high on pregnancy hormones and therefore I advise you to exceed caution. My temper is explosive and if I hear as much a peep about: me, the child, the father of the child, or our relationship or my size, I will make use of my temper and I make no excuse for it after all, I am pregnant!"

The student body stared at the Potions Master in amazement as he sat himself down calmly. He poured himself some juice and then disappeared behind the Daily Prophet. The students glanced at each other uncertain; wondering if this was some kind of joke when Professor McGonagall said, equally soft.

"Any use of dangerous spells or potions in the potions classroom will result in detention or expulsion. Do not forget who our Potions Master is or who the sire of this child is, I urge you to take great care in what these two wizards before you have achieved and are capable of and know it and remember it well."

With those words she calmly walked up and took her seat at the Head Table. Harry Potter still stood with his mouth open and dazed. The students broke apart, some muttering softly, others murmuring congratulations and others simply perplexed, it did explain a few things of course.

"Potter, close your mouth and sit down. I do not hope that your child inherits that particularly ability of you to drool stupidly into space." Severus hissed, folding his paper. He had a reputation to keep after all and it would hurt his reputation considerably if he was being nice to his lover all of a sudden, through he could always blame it on pregnancy hormones.

"Better then to shock a room into silence simply by clearing your throat and glaring." Harry hissed back just as softly. All he received was a barely acknowledged lift of the eyebrows before Severus took a large bite of his sandwich and ignored Harry and Harry grinned, knowing things were back to normal.

Hp

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Mr. Potter, kindly wake if you would."

"Mmm….wha-?"

"Potter wake up this instance or I will see it necessary to kick you!"

"What….what…." A yawn.

A punch at his shoulder and Harry shot upright, hazy with sleep as he tried to focus on the disturbance in the room. There were no death eaters, no screaming or any other indication that they were in danger and Harry relaxed, preparing to go back to sleep as he curled up next to Severus.

"Mr. Potter, kick that lazy mind of yours to work so you can feel the first erratic movements of your child…." The dark hiss was amused and the dark eyes glittered oddly in the dying light of the fireplace.

Harry merely murmured in the back of his throat before his green eyes snapped open. "What did you say?" He asked sharply.

He balanced on his elbow, looking at the other man in his bed before Severus smirked in the dark and regarded him, turning on his side with his shirt untucked. "I said that your child, yes, Potter, _your child, _has inherited your inability to look on the clock and tell a decent time for wandering at night and my ability to be nocturnal."

Harry stared at him and the Slytherin gave a sigh before he said, rolling onto his back with practiced ease. "The child, our baby, is moving."

Severus' hands had already pulled up his shirt to reveal the small bulge at his waist. Harry reached out, a lump in his throat suddenly and laid a shaky hand on the warm skin. He became disappointed when after a minute, nothing happened.

He tried to swallow away the lump but it didn't work, instead it seemed to tighten, making it harder for him to breath and tears were gathering in his eyes. He was too late, he had missed the first movements of his child and all because he didn't wake fast enough….He was lost in feelings of guilt that had never really went away before a slender hand was laid atop of his own and held there.

"Just wait, this may take a while. The child is half Potter and they were never known for speed." Severus' voice was gentle and patience, unlike his teaching voice and Harry held his breath.

Severus was silent as well and Harry started to feel very silly. He sighed and wanted to draw his hand away to go back to sleep when Severus suddenly whispered. "There it is."

Harry felt a brush against his hand, very soft and gentle but it was there, the first sign that his child was truly there, growing steadily and strongly. He felt tears well up and he glanced up. Severus was smiling wildly at him, a bit stupidly but Harry felt the same.

He felt giddy and then he moved up to catch the thin lips in a gentle kiss without moving his hand. He curled up to Severus, his head on the broad shoulder and his hand warm on Severus' stomach. Severus' arm around him and the other hand atop of his own and feeling very secure and loved, Harry drifted off to sleep, with a large smile on his face, oblivious to the one mirrored on Severus' face, carefully hidden in the dark as it was.

Hp

Severus glared at the cauldron like it was at fault for his current predicament. No, that person was currently at the Quidditch practice of his House team. Severus rubbed his stomach as the baby gave a hard kick against his ribs, grimacing with the added pain, including the one from his back; he sank down on the stool, groaning in relief.

"Severus, the team promised they will hold a spot on the team for the baby when it is grown up and will get sorted into Gryffindor…" Harry's voice drifted in from the living room as his brat slammed the door shut.

"No child of mine will be sorted into Gryffindor. If you want a spot on the team, then talk to the Slytherin captain." Severus bellowed back. Harry's light laughter, causing Severus' heart do a weird flip, drifted in from the room as his brat appeared in the doorway.

Harry's smile was large through it faltered as he saw Severus sitting at the table, holding his back with a grimace. Harry walked in, wariness slanting his eyes and Severus sighed.

"Back pain again?" Harry asked, glancing at the cauldron and back at Severus.

The Potions Master merely nodded and Harry said. "Do you want me to brew?"

"You? If I want the potion ruined then yes you may brew. I will be fine; I just need to sit for a moment."

"Severus, please…?"

"Potter, no! You were an even worst failure at Potions then you were at everything else!" Severus knew he was tired and he snapped.

Harry bit his lip before he said. "Why don't you tell me what to do and I will do the hard work?"

Severus wanted to shout at Harry but he recognized the wisdom in what Harry said. He gave a brusque nod and Harry smiled at him, glad for Severus' support in this. He kissed the older man, knowing how hard Severus found it not to be able to move like he wanted and do like he was used to because of the baby.

The Potions Master still taught his classes and would continue to do so. To take that away would mean a very annoyed Severus and Harry know he would suffer for it. They would need to talk about maternity leave soon. He began to walk towards the cauldron, peering into it.

"It is a Restorative Potion, Harry." Severus softly explained, another grimace crossing his face as the child gave a particularly hard kick to his ribs again. Severus forced himself to be calm, knowing that the agitated mood he was in was affecting the baby.

At nearly 6 months he was monitoring most of his classes either from up on his desk or behind his desk, grading papers. The students had responded well once they began to realize that trying to play on Severus' softer side (Snape had a soft side? many students questioned) was the best way to mellow the temperamental Potions Master.

"At what stage of the potion are you?" Harry glanced at the ingredients which Severus had taken out of his private storage.

"The nearly final stage." Severus' hand resumed rubbing at his back and Harry gave a nod. He began to cut the remaining ingredients, listening softly to Severus' deep voice as the Potions Master began to walk him through the steps of the quite easy potion.

Severus allowed the steps he had memorized years ago to rise to the surface of his mind as he heard Harry shuffle through the room and follow his instructions. His hand remained warm on the pained spot in his lower back, a spot that had been bothering him before.

He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back from his face before his eyes glanced up to see Harry standing in front of him, eyeing him uncertain. The next moment the younger wizard walked around Severus and the older wizard felt the warm hands settled on his back, working and rubbing gently.

Despite his best intentions he released a small groan. He closed his eyes, his head supported by his hand that rested against the desk and he drifted…

"Did you think eight years ago that this could happen?" Harry's voice was soft and musing.

Severus opened one eye and answered, before closing them again. The potion was simmering. "Eight years ago I didn't even think I would survive to see such a day that Harry Potter brewed a correct potion."

"I wasn't that bad…"

"No, you were worse." The low chuckle behind him and the gentle swat to his shoulder made Severus smirk.

Harry fell silent and continued to massage Severus' sore back with confident strokes. Having his lover doing such things, a lover who knew his body was certainly an advantage, Severus mused tiredly. Any more of this and he might be inclined to start purring.

"Do you remember the staff meeting 6 years ago?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"Yes, I am still reaping the fruits of that laborious evening today." Severus remarked without opening his eyes. Of course he remembered that particularly loud evening once he and Potter had managed to consume enough drinks before Harry offered to walk him to his chambers, never leaving from them ever again.

"Yeah, you never did manage to kick me from the room. I suppose I am a bit addicting, really and you did always have a soft spot for green eyes."

"Well, let's hope the child will have green eyes and I am set." Severus answered with a sigh, the talking really was annoying.

"Have you thought about…maternity leave?" Harry's hands stilled and Severus knew Harry was waiting anxiously for his answer. He arched his back, stretching to hope to coax more rubbing out of the delicious skilled hands of the Defense Teacher. Harry moved a little and chuckled again, warm and firm palms resuming their movements and only when Severus was satisfied Harry wouldn't stop again, he answered.

"I have and I have reached a decision…."

"Oh?" Harry's hands stilled again and Severus growled low in his throat.

"Four weeks before the child is due I will transfer all my classes to Professor McGonagall since it will be the final weeks for term. I will however continue to aid her in classes and grade papers and essays and such. No heavy lifting or anything other strenuous, I know…"

"Good, do you want to decorate the nursery this weekend?"

"Mmm, will that be after we discuss names and have sex or before?"

"Before, wouldn't be the first time you were too winded to do anything else but lay there in bed, sleeping and I will do all the work again. Not going to happen…." The obvious affection in Harry's voice and the hand that came to rest on his shoulder, squeezing comforting made Severus smile, through of course, he went to great lengths to hide it.

Hp

"It doesn't fit"

"I can see that, no need to state the obvious!"

"Well, make it fit."

"It isn't my fault you are in this predicament."

"Hey, in case you forgot I am doing this to save you the hard work!"

"Oh shut it, you put me into this mess, you can surely move that little dressier in the corner where you are so confidently standing." Severus smirked, a true Slytherin smirk as he tapped his wand on his arm, watching Harry levitating the dressier into the corner.

"Any true _honorable _person would help me." Harry muttered darkly.

"I am honorable, just different from your bloody Gryffindor honors." Severus fought the strange urge to stick out his tongue to Harry. His brat scowled darkly at him.

"Bloody Slytherin." Harry muttered, flicking his wand and placing the dressier in the richly decorated room. The colors were dark rich brows with a small crib with grey taints and some rich reds. The room was warm by a spell and Severus found the room pleasant, including the rocking chair Harry had wanted to add for some sentimental reason.

"I would be insulted if you said I was a Gryffindor."

"Sometimes you are as moody as a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I would be very put out if the child was sorted into anything other than Slytherin or Gryffindor." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even further.

"The room is decorated so now there is time for other things." Severus caressed his belly, something he was doing often of late. Harry glanced up, the green eyes a bit tired and Severus held out his hand to his brat before he whispered in a soft voice. "Shall we discuss the utter exhilarating wedding or baby names?"

Harry merely nodded and Severus led the way to the sitting room, where he kicked off his shoes the moment he sat down on the couch, Harry beside him. The younger wizard's feet landed in Severus' lap and without regards Severus began kneading the tense muscles.

"Our wedding date has been set, after the baby has been born. Everything is settled so I suppose the only thing left to discuss is baby names…." Harry frowned before the green eyes met Severus' dark ones. "…No names of either parents, we all know the history behind that one. Middle names, yes, but within reason and negotiation."

Severus inclined his dark head. "I am inclined to that, through I shall not name the child after Black."

"Or Dumbledore, no need to saddle the child up with too much responsibility to life up to its namesake." Harry leaned back against the pillows with a soft sigh.

"As if trying to life up to the name of its sire won't be hard enough." Severus rolled his eyes. Harry merely smiled at him.

"How about Daniel?" Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, sighing softly as he stretched, his feet digging into Severus' lap and thigh. Severus shot his brat a look but Harry merely smiled sweeter at him.

"It is a nice name but how about Keanu?" Severus' dark eyes glanced at Harry and he could see how Harry thought about the name. It would not matter how any son of them would be called but he did not want an old fashioned name, Severus knew Harry considered them to be pure blood and with two wizards as a father, the child would have a hard enough struggle to live with its sires without any other added trouble such as an unusual name.

Harry lifted his feet and instead sat up straight, looking at the pregnant man. "I like that name. So we have a name for a boy, now how about a name for a girl? Your mother's name was Eileen, wasn't it?"

"How did you know…?" Severus realized his mouth had fallen open and he closed his eyes, smirking lightly. Sometimes Harry's resourcefulness or more Granger's resourcefulness surprised him. Harry was glancing at him, his green eyes apprehensive like he had made a mistake.

Severus gave a nod, smiling a little before he continued. "Through I am not inclined to name a child after my mother…"

"I was thinking for a middle name. How about Noah Eileen Potter Snape?"

"That might be acceptable. Now that we have settled on names…."

"You are not going to change your mind, now are you?" Harry was glaring at him and Severus bit out.

"Have you ever known me to change my mind?"

"No, you were always very consistent in your belittling of me and your treatment of anybody other than your Slytherins." Harry smiled a little, cheeks flushed at the unpleasant memories.

"Good, now that that is settled we can move on to the next part of the plan…." Severus shifted so he was facing Harry, a bit awkward because of his belly. The usual slender and thin man had trouble moving because of the added weight, through Harry knew Severus was quite conscious about how he looked, trying to avoid bumping into things.

"Mmm, and what does that plan include?"

"Sex." Severus immediately answered, his eyes gleaming. Harry choked and reared up. Severus was watching him with his usual scowl and Harry knew the older man was waiting for Harry to turn him down and proclaim the older man was ugly with the big belly.

In truth, Severus had never been more beautiful to Harry. There had always been something dark and unforbidden about the Potions Master and the belly, small on Severus because of his height, it softened him in Harry's eyes, making him more lovable and approachable. He loved to cuddle with Severus; he in Severus' arms through it was getting harder and harder as the months passed to sleep comfortably with Severus.

"Here or in the bed?" Harry asked calmly. The thin lips curled into a feral sneer and Harry felt himself hardening.

"I am inclined to do it here." The dark voice send shivers down Harry's spine and then he hurried over to Severus, loosening his belt as he went. Lately Severus had not needed much encouragement to be turned on and all at once the lips descended upon him.

Harry shifted into the broad lap, stopping short when he heard a hiss and Severus broke the kiss. The already pale face was paling even quicker and Harry slid away, back on the couch. The dark eyes were pained and rubbing at the enlarged stomach. "Severus?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It is nothing. You pushed too hard…" Severus sighed and ran a hand over his face. The older wizard rubbed at his belly and then traced his lip with his finger, contemplating something. He then sighed and looked at Harry, saying. "There is no way that I am going to be able to have sex with you. I am too big…"

"I can always go down on my knees for you…" Harry whispered and the moment the dark eyes lit up, he knew that his knees were going to be very sore and raw tonight.

Hp

"Severus, please, all you have to do is sit there and supervise the class. Surely nothing can go wrong…I would…but…." The loud sneeze sounded and Severus drew back from the floo with a disgusted look on his face. Professor Flitwick apologized and Severus allowed his eyes to drift through the room.

"Fine, but you deal with Potter once he finds out." He finally sneered and he waved away the gratitude the sick Charms Professor heaped upon his hearth. Severus managed to rise to his feet with difficulty. To stand in front of the class again at nearly 9 months pregnancy, well, like he had said Flitwick could deal with Potter.

And besides, it would only be one day, what could possible go wrong…

Hp

It seemed everything could go wrong, through it wasn't the fault of the class, and no it was Potter's spawn. Severus stood facing the class, explaining something to one of the students. It was the same first year class he had barged in upon when he had found out he was pregnant and they had literally cowered in fear once he waddled in.

They worked in silence when Severus hissed softly, under his breath. Not even the student standing close by could hear it. The pain rippled through his stomach and Severus counted it away under his breath. Perfect, of course it would…

He rested a hand on the curve, keeping his face blank as he send the student back to their seat. Carefully he sat himself on the desk, dark eyes travelling over the working students. All heads were bowed and Severus allowed his mind to stand to withhold the pain.

Hp

"Professor Snape, are you alright?" One terrified but very brave student asked.

"Yes, Mr. Roberson, as alright as anybody can be when going through to the pains of pre-birth…" Severus softly said his voice menacing and dark. The students gasped and some looked down right terrified. Severus sighed.

"Now, this class is excused. Mr. Roberson, if you would be so kind to alert Professor Potter. Your homework assignment is due for the next class. Class dismissed." The students all walked away, muttering softly amongst themselves.

Severus placed the scrolls on the desk, neatly and then let himself down from the desk, slowly walking towards the Hospital Wing. He didn't even make it so far as the corridors when suddenly….

"Severus?"

_Blast the old cat! _

"Yes, Minerva?"

"I think you will find it good news that I have found a suitable replacement for Fillius…"

"If you would have found somebody three hours ago I would have been even happier…."

"There is no need to be coy with me, Severus Snape!"

"One does not have the strength to be coy once in labor…" Severus had to fight the urge to smirk at her look of surprise. It was a look he would remember fondly for the rest of his life when suddenly another contraction made his stomach muscles cramp and he grabbed hold of the first thing for support, the Headmistress's arm.

"Oh… let's get you to the Hospital Wing then, young man."

"The best idea anybody head other then cut of Potter's member…"

"What was that, Severus?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

Hp

"You do realize it is very unlikely that any other person other than you could go into labor standing in front of class in your maternity leave?" Harry smiled as he rested his hands on his hip in a poor imitation of Mrs. Weasley as he regarded his drugged fiancé.

Severus still managed a somewhat dazed glare at him. The thin night robe the older wizard was wearing clung to sweaty skin and Harry approached the bedside, peeling his Quidditch gloves from his hands as he took the chair that stood there.

"Has Poppy explained what she is going to do?" He asked, needlessly.

"Yes, she will be cutting open my stomach and then deliver the child because there is no birth canal. The child is ready to be born." Severus said in a monotone and tired voice. The heavy pain medicate was harmless for the baby but Severus' mind was hazy and his dark eyes cloudy.

"I will be here." Harry promised.

"You better be, or this child will be fatherless." Severus shifted in the bed, the pillows behind him falling away and the Potions Master nearly toppled down from where his back was resting against the pillows.

Harry could see the tremors that ran through the proud body and he knew of the painful contractions that tried to push the baby towards a nonexistent exit. He stood, pushing against Severus' shoulder until the older wizard sat up, glancing at him.

Harry pulled the pillows away, one arm behind Severus' back so he could steady his beloved. "I don't want to lie down…" Severus protested but Harry didn't answer.

He kicked his shoes away, climbing onto the bed just as Madam Pomfrey came around the curtains. She stood watching as Harry sat behind Severus, lovingly guiding his pregnant lover's body back until it rested against his chest, legs spread out on either side of Severus. She watched in amazement as the dour and normally controlled and dominant, strong older wizard allowed it, relaxing in the comfort of his beloved's arms.

"Are you ready for your child to be born?" She asked, announcing her presence. The two wizards looked up and Severus gave a nod, paling a little.

"Very well then, let's get started…

Hp

"He is so precious." Harry crooned softly from his place behind Severus at the small boy held in Severus' arms. The other wizard tiredly gazed down at the same dark eyes that met him. The dark hair was already thicker than his own and he longed to run his finger over the small budlike mouth and the small nose.

"What will you name him?" Professor McGonagall asked, the stern woman softened by the small baby that slept peacefully in Severus' arms.

"Keanu Albus Potter Snape." Severus said in a slightly hoarse voice. Harry rested his head on Severus' shoulder, glancing down at his son. The baby's eyes were closed and as Severus looked at Harry, smiling at him, the young Savior of the Wizarding World knew that he had found his happiness with his spy and their miracle of a son.

The end

**I hope you liked it. It didn't turn out nearly as light as the other fic but I am happy with it. Review of course. There won't be a sequel or prequel. **


End file.
